I want back! Or do I? Alternate Ending
by Miss Doflamingo
Summary: This is an alternate ending to my LawxOC story 'I want back! Or do I' So, what if Alex had chosen to go back to her world instead of staying with Law? (Requested by: Portgas D. Paula)


**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**THIS IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO MY STORY 'I want back! Or do I'. Requested by: Portgas D. Paula ;)**

**What if Alex would have chosen otherwise?**

Alex slowly opened her eyes, the bright light in the room making her wish she hadn't. Her body didn't hurt but she still felt bandages on her. When she looked around she found herself in a hospital room. A hospital room from her world. She sat up slowly, noticing she didn't have any broken bones, bruises or gun wound. She was the only one in the room. It was quiet, not even a beeping sound from any machines could be heard. Well, no wonder they didn't make sound if they weren't even on. She got up from the bed and stalked over to the door. She slowly pushed the door open and looked around. Doctors and nurses walked around the halls not really paying any attention to Alex. She barely had the time to reach a payphone when someone screamed.

"YOU!" the doctor screaming pointed at Alex "HOW? WHEN? WHAT? YOU! Y-YOU DIED!" Alex ignored him and turned to the payphone but then remembered she didn't have any money. She turned to face the shocked doctor again.

"Do you have any money to borrow?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAY AFTER WAKING UP FROM THE DEAD!" by now everyone were staring at them.

"Fine then." She frowned "Oh my God! It's a miracle! I'm alive!" Alex said with an over dramatic voice. "Now can you borrow some money to me or call my parents for me!" the doctor froze for a few seconds before he told her to follow him. The walked down the hall till they came to a receptionist. The doctor asked her for their number and called them.

"Hello, Mrs. Sjöland? This is the hospital. Something incredible has happened, your daughter is alive." He was quiet for a while "No this is not a joke, please come over here as soon as possible." Alex had tears in her eyes when she heard her mother cry on the phone. When the doctor hang up Alex spoke again.

"Can you call my best friend too?" she told him Claire's number and the same thing happened again. He had to explain that it wasn't a joke and Alex could hear her cry.

Alex sat on a chair with the doctor beside her. After about fifteen minutes Alex parents came running inside the hospital. Alex got up and ran over to them.

"Mamma! Pappa!" /Mom! Dad!/ she yelled. Her parents turned to look at her. She crashed into a big group hug with them while they all cried.

"Alexandra älskling!" /Alexandra honey\sweetheart/ her mother cried.

"Mamma, Pappa förlåt!" /Mom, dad sorry!/ Alex sobbed.

"Alex?!" another voice spoke up. Alex looked over her parent's shoulders and saw Claire standing a few meters away with tears running down her face.

"Claire!" Alex got out of her parent's death grip on her and ran over to her friend. She hugged her tightly with tears running down her face like a waterfall.

/

/

/

Law's POV

Law sat in his quarters. He was struggling to hold his tears in. Alex was dead. The woman he loved didn't exist anymore. If he couldn't save her so how was he going to be the greatest doctor in the world? One lonely tear ran down his face, but he was quick with wiping it away.

"Law…" he turned to look at Sylar.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled sadly at him before she spoke.

"Alexandra asked me to tell you something." Law looked at her with wide eyes. "She said she's sorry for choosing to go back to her own world." Law looked confused at her. "Let me show you." The bright light Law remembered from the first time he met her shot up from her hands, creating a screen. Alex was running towards her parents with tears in her eyes. They hugged each other and cried. When she saw her friend she quickly ran over to her hang hugged her. She was crying but still looked so happy. He couldn't help but think if she went back because he couldn't make her happy.

No, Law wouldn't accept that. Of course he could have made her happy. Maybe this was just for her best. 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Alex…' Law smiled sadly 'You may be in another world, but I still love you.'

**The End!**

**I'm really sorry it sucked. I had no idea how to write a good ending if she had chosen to go back to her world. This is the best I could do. **

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my story 'I want back! Or do I?' remember this was an alternate ending. An 'What if?' ending.**


End file.
